Lizzie's Diary
by Nicole16
Summary: This is Lizzie's diary, with a chapter for each of the 65 episodes.
1. Chapter One

Hey! I don't own anything except minor details I add. This is a collaboration between Nicole and Whitney! This is Lizzie's diary, and there will be a chapter for all 65 episodes. Enjoy, review, and include comments and constructive criticism in your review. If you *must* flame me, e-mail your problems to charmbracelet26@aol.com instead of putting them in your review. Thanks, and hope you like!  
  
Chapter One: Rumors  
  
Monday, August 8  
  
So far, seventh grade is off to a great start! Sure, some of the eighth graders are kind of mean, and Kate Sanders is still in my face, but I can deal with it. I think. Already, I can tell that this is going to be a year that I'll never forget! That's why I've decided to start writing in a diary- - because I want to always remember every single detail about being thirteen.  
  
Uh oh, Mom's calling. That can mean one of two things-- either she wants me to set the table for dinner, or she wants to have a talk with me about hormones again. I better go.  
  
Tuesday, August 9  
  
Oh my gosh! The most exciting thing happened! Principal Tweedy and Coach Kelly held a meeting and decided that they're going to hold another set of cheerleading try outs, just for seventh graders! They say they don't have enough of them on the squad yet. And guess what-- I'm going to try out!  
  
I was so upset when I had to miss them the first time they had them, during the summer. I was at Grubby Gulch with my family since we go every summer. Even though I love Grubby Gulch, I was still mad about missing try outs. I was even madder when I came back and found out that Kate made the squad! But now, I finally have my big chance, and no way am I going to miss it (again).  
  
Miranda's coming over in a little while to help me practice. I tried to talk her into trying out herself (it would be so cool if we both made it!) but she said it's just not her thing. And as for Gordo, well... he disapproves of the whole thing. But that's Gordo for you-- the anticonformist. He said he'll think about coming to the try outs to cheer me on while I cheer.  
  
I should go change into shorts and a t-shirt and start stretching in the back yard before Miranda gets here. Try outs are the day after tomorrow, and I need all the practice I can get!!!  
  
Thursday, August 11  
  
Ugh! Today was the worst day of my life. Do the words total humiliiation mean anything to you? I thought I was good. I worked really hard. I came up with what I *thought* was an amazing routine. Instead, it turned out being my one way ticket to the she-geek kingdom for life.  
  
I feel a little bit better about everything now after having an IM session with Miranda. But the weirdest thing happened. Her computer must have frozen after I sent her a funny message I came up with. Oh, well. I'll see her tomorrow at school. We can talk then.  
  
Friday, August 12  
  
If I thought yesterday was a nightmare, I was way wrong. Not only am I a total dorkette for not making the squad and making a fool out of myself in front of all the popular kids but I'm a horrible friend, too! Kate is making Miranda's life miserable and it's all because of me. If I was Miranda, I would never talk to me again.  
  
I guess I'd better start from the beginning. I sent Miranda an IM last night that said the only reason Kate got cheerleader was because she stuffs her bra. Well, instead of clicking reply, Miranda sent our conversation to all the kids in our school who have computers (which, according to Gordo, is pretty much everybody) including Kate. When we got to school this morning, she was so out to get the person who did this to her. Miranda totally took the blame, and what did I do? I just stood there and let it happen. And so World War 3 began.  
  
After school, Mom ended up giving me a long Mom talk. Let's just say she's not as perfect as I always thought she was. Anyway, the talk helped me to decide what I had to do.  
  
Note to self: Improve confrontational skills!  
  
I'm off to the pep rally in the gymnauseum to do the right thing. Miranda deserves a better best friend.  
  
Later Friday night  
  
Wow. I finally got the nerve to stand up to Kate and I told her what really happened. I told her I started the rumor, not Miranda, and you know what I have learned from this whole experience? Never to do it again! I ended up getting more public humiliation, courtesy of the Hillridge Junior High cheerleading squad. I can't believe I ever wanted to be one of those snobby, stuck up Kate clones in the first place. Gordo was right again, like he always is.  
  
I guess everything's okay now. Everyone at school has forgotten about what Kate and her friends did to me during the pep rally, and I don't feel guilty about making Miranda suffer Kate's wrath for me. I'm just glad I'm not scarred for life from this awful situation!  
  
I did learn two very important lessons: nothing's better than having two best friends who always have your back, and that if you have faith, your problems will always end up sorting themselves out somehow.  
  
Oh yeah, and one other thing: Confrontational skills are not all they're cracked up to be! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Picture Day  
  
Sunday, August 14  
  
Oh my gosh! I am so freaking out! School picture day is tomorrow, and I have absolutely no idea what I am going to wear! And it's not like this is just a little picture that no one but Mom and Dad (and probably a few distant relatives) will see. This is middle school now! It'll be in the yearbook, there for all my peers to judge. I swear, *someone* (besides Kate Sanders, Claire Miller, all my teachers, my parents, and my little brother) is out to get me!  
  
Mom and Dad think I'm asleep, and I think I hear someone coming. I'd better try to sleep-- I don't need bags under my eyes *and* the wrong outfit.  
  
Monday, August 15  
  
Out of all the ways this day could have gone, I think the way it *did* go was perfect. Even though I thought it was going to be one of the most miserable days of my life, it ended up being the best picture day *ever*!  
  
To make a long story short, thanks to toad boy, I had to wear the unicorn sweater Gammy McGuire made me for Christmas last year. I spent the entire day trying to find an outfit-- any outfit-- to wear instead while Miranda was battling Kate again. They were both wearing the same outfit, and this did *not* make either of them very happy. Gordo found me the perfect top to wear for pictures, but it got ruined when I dove in front of the paint that Kate got this guy to throw at Miranda in art to ruin her outfit.  
  
Fortunately, I didn't let this mess my picture up, either. Actually, my picture turned out perfecty. It couldn't have expressed my personality better. And Gordo and Miranda's pictures were great, too. All I know is that this day will definitely go down as a picture day none of us will ever forget.  
  
Miranda said that she couldn't believe what I did for her, even though she knows she's my best friend and everything, and I guess I kind of understand what she means. Like, Gordo went to the drama club president and got all those great clothes for me even though he thought it was more important to be a good person than to look good in a picture, and even though he had his own stuff going on. I couldn't believe he did something so sweet for me! But then, he *is* Gordo, and he *is* my best friend...  
  
And plus, he *was* kind of right. Even though it *is* really important to look good in a picture, it's just as important to be a good person, too. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Pool Party  
  
Wednesday, August 17  
  
I have got to do something-- anything -- to get Mom and Dad to change their minds. Finally, Danny Kessler invites me to one of his Waterslide Wonderland parties, and all of the popular kids will be there. It's supposed to be the party of the year, the thing that will set me and Miranda up for the rest of our lives. And it's also Gammy McGuire's birthday! I love my Gammy, but lately, she seems to be messing up *everything* for me.  
  
If I get to go to this party, I will automatically be part of the popular group. That means getting invited to more parties, being envied by everyone at school, and Ethan Craft and Danny Kessler will finally notice me. The best part is, Miranda was invited, too, so she'd also be popular. What could be more perfect than that?  
  
Oh, no. Dad's coming upstairs. He just knocked on my door. Time to see the hairbrush routine fail-- again. I can't believe Mom and Dad actually think I don't know what they're doing.  
  
Thursday, August 18  
  
Miranda makes me so mad! I can't believe what she's doing to me! After she promised that she wasn't going to go to the party without me. Backstabber! She agreed to get her mother to draw tatoos on Kate and her friends for the party, and now she's going to the party. Kate is even calling her *Randa*. And then, to top it all off, she sat in the back of the bus with all the popular kids on the way home and made me sit with Rudy Valesco, the nosemilk boy. He sat there picking his nose the whole way home. It was way disgusting!  
  
I spent the lunch period with Gordo in the school library playing cards. He kind of made me feel better about what Miranda's doing to me, but I'm still so mad at her She's supposed to be my best friend. Why isn't she acting like she is?  
  
Saturday, August 20  
  
Today was supposed to be the day of the pool party, and guess what-- I could have gone, but I didn't even want to any more. Gammy's birthday party didn't pan out, and Mom told me I could go to the party. Instead, I invited Gordo over and he helped me tie dye my sheets. I thought that was really cool of him, but then, we are best friends. And we had more fun just us and my sheets in the back yard than I ever could have had with a pool full of popular kids at Waterslide Wonderland.  
  
Miranda showed up while we were waiting for the sheets to dry. She left the party early because she wasn't having any fun. The henna tatoos made Kate and all her clones break out in nasty rashes. Anyway, we're best friends again, and I ended up with some really cute sheets.  
  
I thought that if I went to this party, I would be popular. Maybe I would have been, maybe I wouldn't have. But maybe that's not something I really want as much as I used to. Sure, it would be fun to be noticed by the cutest guys in school and to be invited to a bunch of cool parties, and to have a ton of kids jealous of you. But I'd be giving up a lot, and who wants to have to always be around snobby people who expect you to do what they tell you to do when they tell you to do it and are constantly judging every move you make.  
  
Ugh! Why does Gordo *always* have to be right? 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: When Moms Attack  
  
Friday, August 26  
  
Today's the day! In an hour, I'm leaving for school. Normally, I wouldn't be this excited about going to school, but today is different. As soon as everyone gets to school, Mr. Pettus is taking his science class to an overnight camp out. I've been looking forward to this since my cousin Heather went on a camping trip with her schol in Chicago last year. This is gonna rock! An entire weekend without having to deal with my annoying parents or my dorky little brother. Just me, Gordo, and Miranda, having the time of our lives camping out.  
  
My phone's ringing. It must be Gordo or Miranda calling to talk about the trip before school. Gotta go!  
  
Saturday, August 27  
  
It's almost Sunday, it's so late. I just got back from the camping trip, and believe me-- it was *definitely* not at all what I expected it to be. And it wasn't even close to what Heather told me about her seventh grade camp out. I had a total blast, and it's all thanks to one of the people I wanted to stay home the most-- my mom. And she just happens to be *the* coolest mom ever!  
  
They were one chaperon short when we got to school, so guess who shows up. My mom, carring a big bag of toilet paper. She was going to come with us on the camping trip! I was so embarrassed. I thought my life was over. She was the leader of the girls' group and led us right into having to dig up earthworms-- and it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done... *ever*.  
  
And then, back in the tent, my mom came up with this idea to go toilet papering the boys' tent to get back at them for making us have to dig up the earthworms. I thought she was out of her mind, but everyone else thought it was an awesome idea. So we did it. Now that I think about it, she did some really cool stuff with us last night that my friends' moms would never do. Maybe that's why they were all so excited. Mom even gave up a perfectly good tube of lipstick so we could have warpaint on our faces.  
  
But that wasn't the coolest thing my mom did for me last night. When we got in trouble the next morning, she totally took all the blame for everything. She said she did it, and we had nothing to do with it. She got herself banned from all future school field trips. Which, I guess, is a definite plus, too.  
  
Another really cool thing? I got Kate to apologize to me *and* my mom for being such a brat all weekend. And even though my mom came with me, I still had a lot of fun with Gordo and Miranda... and even her. Even if Gordo *did* shoot us with a watergun while we were unarmed.  
  
I'm really tired, so I think I'm gonna go to bed now. But first, I'm going to e-mail my cousin Heather about *my* school camping trip... after I go see my mom and tell her again how much fun I had with her this weekend. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: I've Got Rhythmic  
  
Monday, August 29  
  
Wow! I'm actually good at something! It's the dorkiest thing in the world, but at least it's not riverdancing. And at least it's an olympic sport. But, unfortunately, it *is*...  
  
Rhythmic gymnastics.  
  
But I'm good at it, and Kate's not. I'm actually good at something that Kate Sanders is not better than me at! After PE, Coach Kelly wanted to talk to me. She wants me to represent Hillridge Junior High at the rhythmic gymnastics competition thingy. It's after school this Thursday, which means i'm going to have to work really hard training this week. And Gordo's videotaping all of it. He's making a documentary all about it.  
  
I'm already feeling stressed out about this competition and it's three days away. Everyone is acting like it's so important to them that I do well. Coach Kelly is acting like her career depends on it. Gordo wants his documentary to turn out well. Mom and Dad are so proud of me that I've finally found something I'm good at. Even I'm wanting myself to be better than Kate at just one thing. Miranda's the only one who hasn't been pushing me to the limit, but she hasn't been exactly... supportive of me, either.  
  
I just can't take it any more! Maybe baking a batch of fudge brownies or having another private talk with Mr. Snuggles will help.  
  
Thursday, September 1  
  
I am so sorry I haven't written all week, not since Monday. I've just been way too busy. And I've barely slept since Monday either! Every spare second I've had, I've been practicing my rhythmic gymnastics routine. It'd be, like, totally different if I actually enjoyed the sport. But being as I don't, it was absolutely miserable.  
  
All my stress and hard work payed off, though. Yeah, I won the competition and it felt great, but that's not why I'm saying it payed off. Something happened during the time it was my turn to perform and my hula hoop was gone. And even though it probably wasn't even two full minutes, it was enough time for me to figure out that I was doing the wrong thing. I was wasting my time doing stupid rhythmic gymnastics. I was making everybody happy but myself, and that wasn't right at all.  
  
So, as soon as the competition was over, I went to Mom and Dad and told them everything and how I felt. They were great. They totally understood. They just want me to be happy. Maybe my parents aren't out to get me *all* the time. Just when I make them mad.  
  
There has got to be something out there that I'm really good at besides rhythmic gymnastics. Okay, so it's probably not a sport, but it's something else. And some day, I know I'll figure it out. I *am* pretty good at accessorizing and I make really good fudge brownies... and I have finally mastered the art of eye liner. Plus, I'm really good at tormenting my little brother. And I have to admit, he is pretty good at tormenting me. Maybe that's a hereditary skill.  
  
And, okay, they might not be any olympic events in those things, but there are plenty of good careers that have to do with them. I could be a fashion buyer... a pastry chef... a make up artist... or sit at home until I'm thirty making fun of Matt. But right now, I'm just happy being me, Lizzie McGuire. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Jack of All Trades  
  
Monday, September 5  
  
We're taking our career aptitude tests in science tomorrow, and I'm kind of nervous. I mean, this test is going to tell me what I'm destined to be. I hope it's something cool, like actress, or international pop star. I'll even settle for Ethan Craft's wife. What if it's something stupid and boring, like librarian or papergirl? What if I'm supposed to dedicate my life's work to cleaning bathroooms in some business building in Sacramento???  
  
As freaked out as I am about this, Gordo is even *worse*. He wants to be a director so badly, or, as he puts it, something that requires brain cells. He shouldn't be the one who's worried. *I* should be the one who's worried! He's smart. He'll definitely get something cool. At least he's good at stuff. Me, I have no hobbies or talents whatsoever except for marathon phone gabbing and keeping my Sims alive for really long time. And as for Miranda, she is as cool as a cucumber. She is not worried *at all* compared to Gordo and me. I don't know how she stays so stress free all the time, but I wish I did.  
  
Tuesday, September 6  
  
Forget actress. Forget international pop star. You can even forget librarian, toilet cleaner, and papergirl. This totally *sucks*. I am destined to be a cosmetologist. A cosmetologist! You know what that it? That is one of those fat, curly haired, high school drop outs who do rich ladies' toenails for minimum wage at a run down salon next to Publix. At least I'm not Gordo, the blackjack dealer or Miranda, the Navy seal. But Ethan will never want to marry a *cosmetologist*. Instead of being Mrs. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire-Craft, I'll be *Miss* Lizzie McGuire, cosmetologist. *For my entire life*.  
  
Maybe it won't come true. My mom's career aptitude test said she was going to be a rock star, and now look at her. She's a stay at home mom! And to comfort Gordo, she told him about how she dealt blackjack on a riverboat to put herself through college. At least I have hope that I might not end up being a cosmetologist, but I don't exactly want to be a stay at home mom, either. I mean, I want kids... probably.... but I also want a real job.  
  
But that's not the point. The point is that I, Lizzie McGuire, am doomed to failure in life. Which is why I shouldn't even bother doing my "Our Friend, the Dolphin" project for science, but it's due on Thursday and Mom would kill me if I didn't turn it in on time.  
  
Thursday, September 8  
  
Oh my gosh! I am in so much trouble!!! Mom and Dad sent me to my bedroom to "think about what I've done", and they'll "be up to deal with me shortly." Jeez.  
  
After dinner, Mr. Pettus called and told Mom all about how Gordo and me switched science projects to prove that Mr. Pettus hated paranoid Gordo and would always give him a B, no matter how well he did his work. So I'm in trouble for what Mr. Pettus called "plaigirism" or "playgerism" or something like that that means turning in someone else's work with your name on it. I'm also in trouble because I got a C on my dolphin project, and I'm in more trouble since the brain goo that exploded from Gordo's project (long story) won't come out of my clothes, and it dyed parts of my hair blue.  
  
I can't believe I got a C on that project! And now Gordo and me both have to stay after school every day next week with Mr. Pettus and help him clean the lab equipment. Oh well. It could be worse-- I could have to scrub toilets with Kate! *That* would be a real punishment. And I'm probably going to get grounded or have to do chores or something now. Well, that's life, and if I've learned any lessons in the past thirteen years, it's that you should never switch science projects with your friends-- you'll end up looking like a smurf!!! 


End file.
